disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard (Santa Clause)
Bernard is an elf and one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1994 film The Santa Clause and its sequel. He was portrayed by David Krumholtz. Personality Bernard is a stickler for getting things done that are necessary. he can tend to be very grumpy, and less cheerful than the other elves, but he acts how he does to keep the other elves working. Being the head-elf (or, Arch-elf.) he has the responsibility of looking after the workshop and the other elves. Appearances The Santa Clause Bernard is introduced after Scott Calvin and his son Charlie arrive at the North Pole. Introducing himself as the head elf, Bernard explains that Scott has assumed the duties of Santa Claus by putting on Santa's suit, which he proves by showing a clause written on the former Santa's business card. Though Scott immediately denies this, Bernard explains that Scott will have until Halloween to get his affairs in order before returning to become Santa full-time. Bernard also bonds with Charlie, giving the boy a snow globe. During the year, Scott begins transforming in Santa. At some point Bernard sends a copy of Santa's list to Scott's home address. Around Thanksgiving, Bernard arrives at the home of Charlie's mother and step-father, Laura and Neil Miller, where Scott is trying to visit Charlie, despise the previous suspension of Scott's visitation rights. By this point, Scott has been inspired by Charlie to become Santa, and Bernard takes both father and son to the North Pole. Bernard and the other elves help with the preparations for Christmas. However, on Christmas Eve, Scott is arrested on the belief that he kidnapped Charlie. In response, Bernard sends E.L.F.S to rescue him. After the rescue, Bernard suddenly appears at the Millers, shocking both Neil and Laura, who have accepted Scott as Santa by this time. When Charlie learns he must stay with his mother instead of his father, Bernard reveals that the snow globe he gave Charlie will allow the boy to summon Scott whenever he wants to see his father. It is presumed that Bernard returns to the North Pole after this. The Santa Clause 2 Eight years after the first film, Bernard and his assistant Curtis discover a hidden clause that states that Santa must be married before or within the first eight years of assuming the role. If not, then Santa will lose his power and Christmas will end. Scott returns to his hometown to try to find a wife before the deadline. Meanwhile, Curtis creates a "Toy Santa" to cover for the absence of the real one, much to Bernard's horror. Toy Santa is much more strict and evil, and locks up Bernard when the elf attempts to alert the others of the fake. Bernard is eventually freed by a returning Scott, and helps Scott, Charlie, and Scott's girlfriend Carol in stopping Toy Santa. The Santa Clause 3 Bernard does not appear in the film, as due to his actor being in a TV series. Bernard's absence goes unmentioned and Curtis is head-elf in his place. Gallery Bernard-Santa Clause.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:Creatures Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magic Users